For the Last Time
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: And he was there.Lying on the ground,his face covered with dirt and blood,his beautiful blue eyes open.My lips trembled,my hands started to shake,and a small sob escaped my mouth as I began to walk forward.This was the last time I could see his beautiful,innocent face again...the last time we could be together.Written for iheartweasleytwins.


A/N: Hello there! I wrote this story for iheartweasleytwins, because she's a brilliant, talented, wonderful writer, and I'm really happy to know her. I hope you like it!

* * *

**FOR THE LAST TIME**

I was running, shooting random spells at the death eaters, screaming the name of one person I needed to see before sunrise. It was the kind of night you had to do all the things that if not in these circumstances, you would wait for them to happen by themselves.

"FRED…!" I screamed again, pushing a stinky Death Eater off me and hexing him. I forced myself to run faster, ignoring the huge ache in my feet; even a Quidditch player can grow tired at times.

My body was beyond ached. My feet had been running since forever, helping me duck, hide, jump… but thinking about his face alone made me continue. I had to find him. I had to tell him how I felt, even if he didn't feel the same way. This could be my last night; I could get killed any moment.

"'You lost, beautiful?" a voice whispered in my ear, breathing against my neck. Before I could run, he put his arms around me, filling my lungs with the disgusting smell of blood, sweat, and dirt. He was stronger than I could handle, pressing me against himself and breathing on my neck.

"Get- off me!" I panted through gritted teeth, struggling to free myself from his grasp. He moved even closer to level his mouth with my ear. I shuddered as he spoke, "You don't expect me to let go of this delicious blood, do you?"

I screamed for help as he said that, begging him to let me go. He laughed and leaned closer… I felt his mouth touch my neck… I was shaking…

"RELASHIO!" the werewolf was flying through the air. He fell on the ground, his head hitting a column and causing him to pass out. I turned around to face my savior.

"Fred…"

He looked at me in a way he had never done before, then stepped forward at once, grabbed me around my shoulders, and kissed me passionately. For a short, wondrous moment, the battle stopped and everything turned into paradise. I sighed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him and guiding his mouth into the right position. He held me even closer to himself before pulling away.

"I thought I'd lost you…" he breathed, pressing a hand to my cheek. "'You alright?"

"I- yeah-" I mumbled, never breaking the eye contact. "And you?"

"I'm better now." He smiled. I felt like dancing. Who cared about the battle? All that mattered right now was me, his arms which were tightly wrapped around my shoulders, and those eyes… Merlin I could get used to them. If only I could delete the worry inside me…

"I love you, Katie." He said.

"I lo-"

"Fred! Come help us over here!"

It was Lee Jordan. They were helping a group of children to get out of the school, not to mention fighting a whole lot of Death Eaters.

"I have to go." Fred said, squeezing my shoulders lovingly before running toward his friends, leaving me there on my own.

~PPE~

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The Death Eater's wand flew right through the air and fell in a corner. "Ha!" I yelled victoriously.

Feeling a tad bit happier than before, I spun around on my heel to fight a short, ugly man. Everything was going on pretty well, and I was almost disarming him, but then-

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED…!"

It was a wail, a moan. A woman, probably his mother, was screaming his name like that… oh no. my mind stopped, my body froze, and the Death Eater in front of me started to smirk, "One down and a few to go…"

My feet started running. I fell over bodies, obstacles, but each time, my body just lifted itself up automatically and continued to run. Tears were blurring my vision; I couldn't see anymore. But there was something more important right now…

And he was there. Lying on the ground, his face covered with dirt and blood, his beautiful blue eyes open. My lips trembled, my hands started to shake, and a small sob escaped my mouth as I began to walk forward. His family was sitting all around him with tearful eyes. I did not disturb them.

I stood back, looking at him for the last time, trying my hardest to memorize every bit of his existence. Every memory we ever had was buzzing in my head, causing me to sob hysterically.

I couldn't believe he was gone. It only felt like he was lying there, staring at the dark night sky. I hugged myself, remembering the way his arms felt around me… something I would never be able to feel again…

"Thanks for holding me for the last time, Fred…" I whispered, staring at his beautiful, innocent face. "I love you too."


End file.
